Poison
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Sirius. Ses sentiments. Ses désirs. Ses besoins. L'interdit. Severus. Faire semblant. Ne plus vouloir faire semblant. Être envoûté. Empoisonné par cet amour. Lutter. Abandonner. Aimer tout simplement.


_Un tout tout tout petit texte, juste comme ça._

_Un SB/SR pour changer._

_Inspiré par "Poison" d'Alice Cooper._

_Les sentiments de Sirius._

_Ses interdits et ses envies._

_Ses besoins aussi._

_Rien de plus._

_

* * *

_

Tu as vraiment le truc pour me rendre fou, Severus.

J'ai beau savoir que je ne dois pas t'approcher, je ne peux pas te résister.

Je sais que qu'il ne faut pas que je montre mon affection pour toi, que si l'on s'apercevait que tu entretiens une liaison avec moi, tu serais tué à coup sûr. Alors je fais semblant.

Mais vois-tu, il me faut te toucher, pour réchauffer ta peau glacée sous laquelle circule ton sang de reptile.

Ne le prend pas comme un signe de dénigrement envers ton ancienne Maison, tu sais que je suis passé au-dessus de cette ridicule guerre entre Slytherin et Gryffindor.

Je veux juste dire que tu gardes toujours ton sang-froid quelque soit la situation, même lorsque tu es en danger.

Et j'ai mal de ne pouvoir te toucher ou même te regarder.

Et j'aime te voir frissonner sous mon regard.

Je voudrais t'aimer, mais il m'est impossible de te toucher sans risquer qu'on nous voie.

Je voudrais te serrer dans mes bras mais je sais que je ne dois pas m'approcher de toi.

Je voudrais t'embrasser. Je le veux parfois trop et pourtant je n'en ai pas le droit.

Je voudrais te goûter mais tes lèvres sont faites d'un poison vénéneux. Celui du désir que je ne pourrais réfréner une fois que j'y aurais goûté. Le désir qui nous conduirait tous les deux à notre perte.

Je t'aime tellement, Severus.

Et malgré les interdits, je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Je t'ai dans la peau. Dans les veines. Dans le cœur. Dans la tête.

Je t'aime et malgré les dangers, je ne veux pas briser le lien - bien que tenu - qui nous lie.

Parfois, néanmoins, j'essaie d'échapper à ton emprise mais mes yeux se posent sur toi.

Sur ta bouche si attirante. Et j'entends son appel aux baisers interdits.

Sur ta peau légèrement voilée par ta sueur alors que tu travailles près de ton chaudron. Et j'imagine cette peau délicate recouverte d'une combinaison en cuir lacée.

Tu vois ce que tu m'a fais sans le vouloir, Severus ? Tu m'as pris au piège dans ta toile.

Et je ne peux rien faire pour m'en échapper.

D'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas envie.

Parfois, je t'entends crier mais ce ne sont que des ruses pour m'attirer encore un peu plus à toi.

Parfois, je voudrais te frapper juste pour t'entendre crier mon nom. Ce nom que tu refuses de prononcer autrement que sur un ton dédaigneux. Il est vrai que tu ne dois rien montrer de ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Parfois même, j'essaie de résister et je me convaincs que je ne veux plus te toucher, t'embrasser, te voir, t'entendre. Mais je ne peux pas, je t'ai dans la peau.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Aujourd'hui est un de ses jours où - encore plus que d'habitude - je dois faire semblant. Nous nous affrontons. Toi, du côté des Mangemorts, moi, de celui de l'Ordre.

Quand par hasard notre regard se croise, je me force à le durcir, à ne rien laisser paraître car un regard pourrait détruire ta couverture et te condamner à l'Avada Kedavra.

Les sorts fusent partout autour de moi mais je n'y prête pas attention.

C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je m'assure que tu vas bien alors tant pis, je risque ma vie et m'approche.

Tant pis si ma cousine psychopathe qui est à quelques mètres de toi décide de m'éliminer dans la seconde.

Tant pis, la seule chose que je veux c'est te voir une dernière fois; après, peu importe.

Tu sais, c'est dans des instants comme celui-ci que je me demande si tu n'aurais pas versé, un jour, un de tes poisons dans mon verre afin de m'envoûter.

Et depuis des années je me pose la question.

Depuis ce jour, en sixième année, où je n'ai pu m'empêcher de t'entraîner dans une salle de classe vide pour t'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine et où tu n'as pas tenté de t'opposer à moi.

Mais qu'importe, l'essentiel, c'est que je t'aime.

Ça y est, je t'aperçois enfin, tu n'es qu'à une dizaine de mètres de moi, et comme à chaque fois que tu es dans les parages, je ne pense plus à rien d'autre que toi.

À tes lèvres que je voudrais embrasser.

À ta peau que je voudrais caresser.

À tes yeux où je voudrais plonger.

À ta voix que je voudrais entendre résonner.

À ton odeur si sucrée.

À nos corps emmêlés.

Aux larmes que tu refuseras de verser.

Un éclair vert vient de me frapper dans le dos.

Je ne peux pas me retourner pour voir mon meurtrier mais je reconnais la voix de cette ordure de Malfoy.

Je percute le sol lourdement et tout devient noir.

Je meurs et j'emporte avec moi tous les bons et beaux souvenirs que j'ai de nous deux.

Tu vois, même dans la mort ton emprise s'insinue toujours en moi comme un poison.

Ton amour est un poison.

Tu _es_ mon poison.

Adieu Severus.

* * *

_FIN_

_

* * *

_

_http :// hp-phraseapresphrase . forumactif . com_


End file.
